Beginner's Luck
by NS- Leclair
Summary: Living in Las Vegas, some of the luck has to rub off. Rated M for future chapters. NS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, none of it's mine. 

**Rating: **Porbable M for the future

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lack of writing. My inspiartion has evaded me for so long now. I don't even know what's going to become of this story, so don't be surprised if it's nothing much. : P Dedicated to Ashley because it's simply better than writing nothing and because I heart you.

* * *

_**Beginner's Luck**_

The tension from the past ten hours had resonated in his shoulders and as he attempted to ease out the exhaustion, his efforts were futile and fruitless because he was very adept at massaging his own back with one hand. Defeated, he hung his head, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. His mind wandered off to his bed, imagining it warm and cozy, possibly with a woman in it waiting for him. Smiling, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head just as the door to the locker room opened.

Her eyes couldn't help but travel over the muscled planes of his back, the way the obeyed every command of his body. Blushing, she averted her eyes before he likely caught her, turning her attention to the combination of her new lock. Unbeknownst to her, Nick had faced her, slowly taking his time to button up his skirt while he watched her fiddle with her lock. After what had to be the fourth try, he smiled and chuckled when she slammed her fist against the locker out of frustration.

"Having some troubles, Sar?" he drawled, grinning wider when she huffed unceremoniously.

"No," she grumbled, trying unsuccessfully once more.

Stepping over the bench that separated them, Sara hardly anticipated the rush of heat that immediately washed over her back. He was standing close behind her, reaching out to take the lock in his hand.

"What's the combo?"

"Twenty, twelve, and forty-six."

With keen eyes, she observed how his thumb controlled the movement of the dial, smoothly operating under his barely there touch. It cracked a moment later, giving way to the tug of his hand. He unhooked it and opened the door for her.

"I always did have a knack for these," he commented lightly.

She didn't have to turn to know that there was a smirk on his face because she could hear plainly in his voice. However, she faced him anyways, nearly bumping into his chest.

"Thanks," she murmured, taking the lock that he handed her.

"Any time, Sar."

She nearly released a whimper when he stepped over the bench again to his locker. She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to quell the thoughts and warm feelings coursing through her veins. It was funny, she mused, how many people thought that she had a thing for Grissom. It was hardly the case. It had always been Nick. Grissom was someone who she figured she was supposed to like, a man that would understand her and her needs but he wasn't as ideal as she had realized.

"Hey, Sar, what're you doing tonight?" Nick wondered, closing his locker soundly.

"Laundry and cleaning bathrooms. Why?" she replied, half turning to meet his gaze that she hadn't noticed were focused on her.

"There's a new Indian place by my house and I was wondering if you wanted to try it with me. You're the only other person I know who likes it."

"Yeah, that sounds good, Nick."

"Pick you up at seven?"

She nodded, smiling in spite of herself. She watched him leave and once she was sure that the door was firmly closed and that he should have been halfway down the hall, Sara let out a squeal of excitement before slamming her locker closed and grabbing her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder.

With her free hand that wasn't gripping the strap of her backpack, Sar pushed open the door and felt the weight of the door hit something very tall and solid.

"Ouch," drawled a voice.

"Oh, Nick!" Sara exclaimed, seeing who was revealed behind the door.

He was rubbing his forehead, looking up at her with a goofy grin on his lips.

"If you didn't want to go for Indian, you could have just said so," he jested, releasing his forehead.

She grabbed his head in between her hands and pulled him closer to her so she could inspect herself. Not that he minded of course because he was receiving an eyeful of her cleavage. The temptation to trace his tongue along the alabaster flesh in front of him was beginning to consume him. In a desperate attempt to oppress the urges clawing at his starved insides, Nick closed his eyes and tried not to focus on her warm, gentle hands, her fingers in his hair.

"It looks all right," she murmured, her brow furrowed.

"Of course I'm all right, Sar."

"Well, you're pretty stubborn. I had to make sure."

"Oh, you just wanted to touch me," he grinned, after she had let go and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him defiantly. Her eyes told him much differently.

"Don't be so cocky, Nicky."

"All you had to do was ask," he flirted shamelessly back, leaning into her.

"I didn't know that I needed permission."

"You don't. You're the exception."

"How many girls do you tell that to a night, cowboy?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he replied, "Depends."

Rolling her eyes, she moved away from him only to find that he was quickly catching up to her.

"Don't forget, Sar: seven o'clock."

"I'm not going to forget," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Well, you have a tendency of neglecting to remember things."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

He reached past her and grabbed the door handle before she could push it open. Again, he was invading her personal space and once more she found herself not minding at all.

"I'd hate to have bring some take-away."

"You won't."

"Promise?"

"Scouts' honor," she responded, pushing the door open.

From the doorway, Nick followed her to her car with his eyes, his arms folding over his chest as he watched with masculine approval at the way she moved, the simple little things about her that he was beginning to like a lot. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had four hours to kill before he had to pick her up. Smirking, he went back into the lobby where he was waiting for Warrick.

"Ready to go, man?" Nick heard, seeing his friend rounding the corner.

"Yeah."

"Did you ask her?"

Nick made a sound of agreement.

"And?"

"Of course she said 'yes'."

Chuckling, Warrick withdrew his keys from his jacket pocket and pushed the button to unlock his car. He glanced at Nick as he opened the door, shaking his head at his ignorant friend.

"You better be careful, Nick. She's feisty."

"Don't I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine or else I would be writing the story and GSR would never have existed and it would be Yobling like nobody's business.

**Rating: **This is so 'G' that I'll have to write two NC-17 chapters later to make up for it. No, that is not a promise.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was nice seeing some familiar names and some new ones! Reviews are clearly always appreciated and any suggestions, I'll gladly take into consideration. For any of you people with a keen eye and good memory, I changed the restaurant to Indian because I realized at the end that I wrote it that way and that I have no idea about Thai food because I really don't eat it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

There was something to be said about a warm, steaming bath with bubbles covering every square inch and the scent of lavender clinging to the air. She leaned back in her tub that was spacious enough just for her. She always wondered what it would be like to fit another person in it with her. However, she often had those thoughts in regards to her bed too.

Sighing, she struggled not to think about the past few years that had been consumed by emotional highs and lows, with the latter predominating. However, she felt as if her luck was about to change and she hoped that she was right because she was sick of coming home to no one, cleaning her already spotless apartment and buying Chinese from the same restaurant every other night. The other day, she had contemplated getting a cat. Nothing had scared her more than becoming a crazy, old, and lonely lady with numerous cats. She shivered despite the heat around her. No, that future was not an option.

Running her fingers over her smooth legs, Sara smiled. It wasn't very often that she was able to feel feminine so when she did, she delved in it more than most probably would. Her goal that night was to have fun because no one knew better than she that her life was certainly lacking it and Nick was the perfect guy to provide her with it.

Alarmed, Sara nearly jumped out of the bathtub, grabbing her towel on the way to her bedroom, somehow managing to wrap it around her sopping wet body before she checked the time. Nick was supposed to come get her twenty minutes and knowing him, he would be early. She let out a little sound of panic and dashed back to the bathroom to drain the water in the tub and to dry herself off. Luckily, she had figured out already what she wanted to wear and had the articles of clothing lying out on the toilet seat cover.

With rushed movements that angered her flesh, she dried herself off with the abrasive towel, flushing her skin. Sara quickly brushed her hair with one hand while simultaneously applying cream on her face with the other. Multitasking was a create attribute of hers and times like these were the best to put them into practice. She noisily dropped the brush and bottle of cream onto the counter and grabbed for her lacy bra that she had anticipated to peak out of her slightly low cut, v-neck top. Her underwear came next and she smiled briefly while she put them on. They were her first ever matching pair of underwear and bra. She thought that maybe someone, hopefully Nick, would appreciate them in the future, or possibly that night.

Snatching the bottle of gel, she flicked it open and squeezed a healthy amount onto her palm before evenly smoothing it out between her two hands. Like any woman with curls, Sara deftly scrunched her hair and reveled in the beautiful ringlets that framed her face and made her look and feel ultra feminine. However, when she moved to her make-up, she couldn't multitask or move at rapid speed or else she was likely to look like the women who walked up and down the Strip in the city. Brown eyeliner traced her dark eyes and mascara accentuated her already long lashes. She brushed a little bit of rouge on her cheeks and applied a pink gloss on her lips. She opted for going light tonight on the make-up since they weren't going anywhere really fancy, but she still wanted to look good for Nick.

Laughing softly, she realized the picture that she made. There she was assuming that she and her Texan colleague were actually going on a date. Maybe he just wanted some to eat Indian food with instead of going alone. Maybe he just thought of her as a friend. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions and hoping for things as usual. Her 'maybes' were interrupted when the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout her apartment. Sara let out a surprised squeak and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body as she rushed out of the bathroom to the front. Checking herself in the mirror before she answered the door, Sara practiced a nonchalant smile and kept it on her face as she opened the door.

The look on Nick's face was priceless. He smiled at her before his peripheral vision kicked in. Immediately, his eyes trailed down across from bare shoulders, the delicate black straps of her bra adorning them, to her small hand clutching the pink towel around her body. Her arm was extended and holding the door open for him. He swallowed hard and picked his jaw up off the floor when he saw her bare legs, attempting to meet her eyes.

"Hey," she laughed, mildly embarrassed. "You can come inside."

She stepped out of the way and he cleared his throat as he tried to quarantine his mind and thoughts.

"I'm really sorry. I was having a bath and I lost track of time."

He glanced over his shoulder as she locked the door. "Bath?"

"Yeah. I needed to relax."

Nodding, he glanced around the apartment, taking in his surroundings; it was clean and he had expected no less from his colleague.

"I'm just going to get dressed. Make yourself at home," she stated softly, smiling. "You can watch some TV if you want. The controller is on the coffee table."

"Okay."

Smiling once more, Sara quickly exited with her head down to conceal her reddening cheeks. All she could do was smile; she always did around him. It irritated her sometimes because chances were if she wasn't in good spirits, he could make her in one even if she wanted to stay in her dark thoughts and foul mood.

Once she reached the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her, she picked up her dark grey slacks from the toilet and slipped them onto her smooth legs. Next, Sara gently selected her shirt that was made of a light black fabric. She pulled it over her head and grinned wide in the mirror at herself. There were no sleeves except for the little caps of fabric that cupped her shoulders with the neckline acting as a tease. Like she had hoped, the lace of her bra peeked out on each side, revealing only little strips of the fabric. It was just enough, she figured, for catching and holding Nick's attention. Giving herself one more glance over, Sara's mood brightened impossbily more.

She flicked off the light and practically bounced out of the bathroom to the living room where Nick was fully engrossed in an old football game. She moved swiftly past him and Nick caught the scent that the bath had imprinted on her skin. When she came out of the kitchen shrugging on a long, thigh-length coat, holding her purse in one hand and her keys in the other, she found Nick kneeling on the couch, facing her with his hands resting on the back of the furniture.

"You smell like lavender," he commented.

The expression on his face was unreadable. She frowned, smiling confusedly and replied, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," he chuckled. Looking her over he said, "You ready?"

The curls framing her face bounced when she nodded her head in agreement. Nick watched her as she moved towards the door to slip on a pair of black calf-length boots. Like the man he was, he appreciated the view as she bent over at the waist to zip up her boots. He refrained from letting out a low whistle because he knew that she wouldn't respond well to it, even if he was only showing his utterly blatant adoration.

Following her out of the door and waiting patiently as she locked it behind them, Nick observed her every action with keen interest. Often, he found himself gazing at her because she was always so unaware of the cute little things that she did when she thought no one was looking. However, this time proved itself to be an exception. When she turned around, she jumped a little when she nearly knocked into his chest. She wasn't expecting the smirk on his masculine features the certain emotion in his eyes. For a moment, she couldn't glance away; the warm chestnut pools staring into hers were too intoxicating and entrancing.

"So where is this place anyways?" she said out of nowhere, instantly shattering the moment shared between them.

He blinked out of confusion and then realized that she had asked him a question.

"Near my place," was the reply from behind her.

The seconds that they had been consumed by had left his mind fuzzy and in a daze. He quickly descended the stairs after her and caught up in time to open the door of his truck for her. The thankful smile on her face made him lean in a little closer to her after she sat down comfortably in the seat. Embarrassed, he stepped back and slammed the door a little harder than he meant to but she didn't appear to have noticed.

In his mind, he was trying to convince himself to control the situation. He was acting like a hormone driven teenage boy who had a one-track mind. He couldn't help it though, he sighed. Sara had that affect on him: she always left him wanting more than he could ever take.

"You know that I don't know where you live, right?" she said, after the engine had turned over.

"Yeah you do."

His hand gripped the back of her seat as he looked over his shoulder, expertly guiding the truck out of the tight space between two cars. He could feel the heat from her neck caress his hand and he wanted to keep it there for just a little bit longer. However, he knew that it would seem off if he did and it was rather uncomfortable to drive like that.

"When was I there?"

Her brow was furrowed in thought and he chose not to answer, figuring that she would realize it soon.

"Oh, right." She paused for a second, looking down at her hands in her lap. Innocently, she wondered, "You still live there then?"

"Yeah, I got over it…"

"Kind of," she finished for him.

The look on his face was a little pained so she reached over and rested her hand on his thigh for support. He flashed a smile over at her before focusing on the road once more. They both knew that she didn't need to keep her hand there but she chose to and Nick definitely wasn't about to refuse.

It wasn't long until they pulled up into a parking lot of a nice, small building constructed in an Asian fashion. They parked next to another truck that Sara immediately recognized as another Denali. She shrugged it off, not bothering to bring it to Nick's attention since they were, after all, in Vegas and the chances of someone else having the same car as those who worked at the crime lab was pretty high.

"So how did you find out about this place?" she asked, after thanking him for opening the door for her.

Her senses were assaulted by various different aromas but she took it all in a smiled, happy she was there.

"Saw an ad for it," he replied, moving to take her coat for her.

It seemed that Texas really knew how to make a man a proper gentleman. She thanked him again, her cheeks a little flushed from the excitement in her stomach and the warmth of the restaurant. As they waited for a host to escort them to a table, they chatted lightly about work and their recent cases that they hadn't worked together on.

"So when Warrick found the vic's head in the freezer –"

"Just the two of you?" interrupted the young hostess.

Nick glanced up and nodded before returning to his story. Sara couldn't help but pay heed to the fact that the woman leading them to their table was an exceptionally attractive female with long straight black hair and large, brown eyes. Her skin was a bronze hue and she was a little shorter than Sara. The fact that the man still talking next to her had barely even acknowledged the woman made Sara smile a little to herself.

Their table was in a booth that happened to be rather secluded from the rest of the restaurant where the people seemed focused in the centre.

"Your server will be right with you," the attractive dark-haired woman said, her eyes lingering momentarily on Nick.

It was quick, barely noticeable but being an investigator gave Sara good eyes. She ignored it, happy that Nick had nodded and continued to hang up her coat on the provided hanger on the side of the booth.

Peering over the menu, Sara's eyes went straight to the vegetarian section. She had no doubt that Nick's mind was running a long a completely different course.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" spoke a voice.

"Just water please."

"The same for me too please."

"Have you decided on what you're having yet?"

Sara nodded and ordered Basmati rice with vegetables and a vegetable samosa. It was Nick's turn and she noted that his meal wasn't as primarily all meat as she expected: Basmati rice, Tandori chicken with vegetables, and a beef samosa.

"I'm surprised you didn't get more meat than that," she teased, handing over her menu to the waiter.

He shrugged, pushing the sleeves of his dark green sweater up his arms. Eyeing him closely, Sara determined that she really liked the color on him, but then she realized that she pretty much liked him in everything.

"I would never turn down a steak, but vegetables are good too sometimes," he drawled, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, I can't ever picture you saying 'no' to a Double Double Animal Style," she grinned.

"That would be sacrilegious, Sar."

Just as Sara was about to ask the man across from her a question, they were interrupted by a familiar face.

"Warrick," Sara greeted, surprise dominating her expression.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Nick and saw that he was sending his friend a bit of a glare, as he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sara, what a lovely surprise," he grinned, looking from the man to her.

"Sar, _this_ is where I really heard about the restaurant from."

She laughed, shaking her head at the two of them.

"Thought you'd just drop by then?" Nick asked nonchalantly, though his tone of voice told otherwise.

"Actually –"

"Warrick, are you coming?" said a very memorable voice.

"Catherine?" Sara murmured, looking over her shoulder. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"It's not like that," the man beside her defended, just as a blonde came over to greet them.

"Nicky, Sara, how nice to see you guys. Enjoying your night off?"

"Yeah, we were," Nick smiled. He flinched when he received a kick in the shins from the brunette across from him, smiling like nothing had transpired.

"Well, we better be off," stated Warrick, much to Catherine's blatant display.

"But, Warrick –"

"Don't worry, Cath," began Sara, "we'll all go grab coffee or lunch some time." The smile that she wore was genuine and she could tell that Nick was thankful when Warrick waved goodbye, leading Catherine to the exit of the restaurant.

Once they were out of earshot, Sara cast Nick a dark look, with an undertone of astonishment. She couldn't believe how childish he had acted. It was as if he were a spoilt child, fighting to get his way.

"Nick, what was that?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, running his hand over his face. She could see the fatigue settling his eyes from the last few hard shifts. "I just didn't want them to stay. I told Warrick not to come here because I wanted it to be just you and me, Sar."

Grinning, she replied, "So you lied when you said that you didn't know anyone else who liked Indian food."

"I may have," he drawled, a satisfied smirk reaching his eyes. "Hey, it got you to say 'yes', didn't it?"

"Nicky, I would have said 'yes' if you would've suggested McDonald's."

He chuckled, taking a slow sip of his water. "I'll remember that next time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If you can't find George or Patrick (Dempsey), Ashley and I have no idea where they are…seriously.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Thank you, Julie. Of course I never edit what I write so that doesn't help either. Katydid13, thank you. I mentioned in the Author's Notes that I switched from Thai to Indian because I realized that I know nothing about Thai food. I tried to replace every 'That' with 'Indian' but I'm sure I missed some. HAHAHAHA Julie, my first line in chapter two was horrible! I can't believe I suck that much at typing. I should start writing during the day.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Sara, you have to tell me," Catherine implored, shoving her clothes into her bag before she stuffed it into her locker.

"No, I really don't," was the amused response back.

Ever since Sara had walked into the crime lab, coincidently the same time that her blonde colleague had, she was getting the third degree from her about her date with Nick. And it was a date. Nick had made that very clear at the end of the night when he kissed her outside of her front door.

As Sara stepped out of the locker room, so did Catherine, always maintaining the same pace as her. Catherine kept asking questions like if Nick had taken her out before, if he'd kissed her goodnight, and so on. The prying inquiring merely bounced off of Sara because she was far too elated from the evening before to allow Catherine's meddling to bother her.

"Sidle, I'm getting it out of you whether you like it or not," Catherine state matter-of-factly, her hands on her hips and her eyes determined.

Warrick sensed it was the wrong time to be stepping in on the conversation but he really needed to speak with Catherine.

"Catherine, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, glancing at Sara before he returned her gaze back to the blonde, indicating that he wanted to see her alone.

"Sure thing. Sara, we can talk more later."

"I look forward to it," she laughed, quickly making a break for the lunch room just in case Catherine changed her mind.

To her surprise, Nick was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and sipping his cup of steaming hot coffee. He didn't notice her come in but he sure did when she sat down closely beside him, their shoulders and thighs brushing. He glanced to his right, smiling into his cup but didn't say anything.

"Thank you again for dinner last night," she said softly, looking at the article he was reading.

She struggled to fight back the chuckle when she read the headline. She highly doubted that Nick was interested in this summer's latest fashion trends. At least he was trying to maintain the façade that the article was more interesting than her, when she knew that she was completely distracting him.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry that that old drive-in was closed."

"That's okay. We can always rent a movie some time."

"It's not the same, Sar. I can't believe you've never been to a drive-in movie before."

"Well, they weren't that popular in California, Nick."

"Still, you're missing out," he drawled, setting down his mug on the coffee table before he folded up the newspaper and placing it next to his coffee. "So what're you up to after work? Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah –"

"Actually, Sara and I were going to go have breakfast, Nicky, but you're welcome to join us," interrupted Catherine.

Sara looked at the woman like she was crazy but her mind didn't stay on that track too long for she noticed Catherine's disheveled appearance. Her hair was slightly tousled, more than it had been when Sara had last seen her in the hallway, her lipstick was smudged and wearing thin, and her blouse wasn't neat and straight.

"Cath…" Sara started, blatantly looking her over.

Catherine looked down, following her coworker's gaze, and then hastily excused herself before she headed to the bathroom no doubt to fix herself up.

"What was that about?" Nick wondered.

"Not sure," Sara replied, though she had a small clue.

"What time are you off?" he asked, as she got up off of the couch. He couldn't help but look at her backside as she moved towards the fridge to grab her lunch.

"Around five, I think."

"Do you want to meet me out front?"

"How about just in the locker room?" she suggested.

Nick raised his eyebrow at her proposal. "Sure."

Chuckling, Sara sat down at the lunch table and opened her bag up. "Don't get too excited now, Nicky."

"You going to be wearing that cute top you had on when you walked in here?" he wondered, his eyes traveling over her face and down.

"I might," she smiled, cutting her orange into her slices.

"Good. And those jeans?"

"What jeans?"

He watched as she bit into the flesh of the citrus fruit. His teeth gnawed on his lower lips briefly as he thought about how her mouth would taste like oranges if he were to get up and kiss her right then.

"The jeans that you were wearing with the top," he answered.

"You mean the ones I'm wearing now?"

"Yeah."

As she wiped her hands clean and dry with a napkin, she smiled over at him, replying, "Yeah, I'll be wearing those too."

"Good."

The smirk on his face made little butterflies in her stomach appear. She would kill to know exactly what he was thinking as he looked at her with unreadable eyes. Their moment was shattered when Greg entered the room. As always, he was completely oblivious to the moments he frequently ruined with his entrances and horrible timing.

"So, Sara, I heard you had a date last night," began Greg, leaning back against the counter near the sink, stirring the cream into the coffee he had just poured.

"And?"

"How was it?"

"Why, Greg?"

"Just wondering if it was as good as the one I took you on."

"Greg, you never took me on a date," Sara replied, rolling her eyes and sipping her water.

"Not yet."

"Not ever," she mumbled, eliciting a small chuckle out of the man on the couch.

"Do you like Indian food, Sar?"

Her eyes flashed up and met Nick's. "Love it."

"Because there's this new place that just opened up a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. They have great food."

"Oh, so you've been there?"

Nick got up off of the couch and made his way to the sink.

"Yeah, man, I took her there last night," Nick stated, watching Greg's face as he rinsed out his empty mug.

Sara didn't say a word except for the small giggles that she made as Greg was shot down.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"What's that?"

"You go for the guy with accent and the stupid grin," Greg pouted.

"Hey, now," Nick defended, appearing mildly insulted.

"Yeah, Greg. That's exactly it."

"That's not fair."

"I think it's pretty fair."

"Me too," stated Nick, folding his arms over his chest and watching the younger man squirm slightly at the clearly not impressed Texan.

"I've been asking you out for years."

"Greg, like you said: you don't have an accent or a stupid grin, so I can't help you."

Getting up from her seat, she put away the containers of her lunch bag into the bag before she returned them to the fridge across from where the two men where standing.

"I can get an accent if you want," he offered, a small amount of hope in his voice.

"It's just not the same," she smiled at him before her eyes trailed off towards Nick.

The young, blond-haired man made an exasperated sound and stormed out of the room dramatically. The hurt expression revisited Nick's face and Sara laughed, moving towards him. She cupped his face and smiled.

"Your grin isn't stupid and I love you accent," she whispered.

His hands touched hers as he leaned down to press his lips gently to hers. He loved how easy their affection for one another had developed. Maybe it was because they had none each other for years and both of them had had a crush on each other since they first met, as they discussed last night.

Her lips were soft and pliant underneath his as he moved to take the kiss a little deeper. Gratefully, Sara obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could press her entire body against his. Nick's hands moved down over her sides, feeling the slight feminine curve to them until his palms reached her lower back.

Remembering where they were, Sara pulled back slowly, a smile forming on her red lips. Neither of them had anticipated the audience that their affection had elicited, for the down the hall stood a man holding a folder, watching the scene through clear lenses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine.

**Rating:** PG-13 (very very mild)

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews from everyone. They're greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The hours flew by surprisingly fast since Sara had last seen Nick in the lunch room. Driving alone towards the crime lab, Sara's thoughts fluttered back to a few hours ago when her lips were pressed firmly to Nick's in a deep kiss. The smile on her face seemed permanently branded on her mouth and it only widened when she realized that she would be seeing him soon.

She parked her Denali in her usual spot near the front of the crime lab and stepped down onto the warm asphalt, heated by the malicious summer sun. The sunglasses on her face barely fought the menacing rays and she deemed it time to get new ones. She also noticed it would soon be time to start wearing fewer layers to work. Lucky for her, inside the building was air-conditioned, immediately making her feel comfortable again.

Rolling her shoulders, Sara tried to get the tension out of them. She practically purred when she felt strong, deft hands grasp her shoulders and knead the flesh. The scent of his aftershave gave him away and she smiled as they continued to walk towards the locker room. He had intercepted her only several strides away so she figured it was safe to allow Nick to touch her so openly. Her eyes were beginning to drift close just as his thumbs rubbed hard circles on either side of her spine.

"Oh, Nick," she moaned, leading them to a bench so she could sit down.

Chuckling, he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I thought it would take you a lot longer to be moaning my name, Sar."

Normally, under any other regular condition, Nick would have received some kind of physical discipline for that comment but Sara was practically inebriated while he massaged her back. She was leaning forward, her hands grasping the sides of bench as he worked his skillful hands down her sides.

"Nicky, don't be cheeky," she murmured, arching her back into his hands.

Once he reached the hem of her shirt, he slipped his hands underneath the fabric and worked his way up back to her shoulder blades. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his tough, unyielding hands. The fragile femininity beneath them almost made him think that he would break her if he squeezed too hard. However, he was noticed that she was appreciating the rougher touch, unlike most of the women who had received one of his massages.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't have a shirt on," he said quietly, more to himself than to her.

"I told you not to get too excited, Nicky," she replied.

"Just saying."

"Mmm," she hummed, after his hands rubbed up and down her back. "Why didn't you tell me before you were so good at this?"

"And give all me secrets away?" he said, pulling her body closer to his so she sat in between his legs that straddled the bench like hers. "I don't think so."

"Screw breakfast. I think you should just give me a massage all day."

"I'd prefer to give you more than that," he drawled, a smile clear in his voice.

"You do foot massages too?" she jested, completely ignoring his implication.

"Among other things."

His hands were gripping her hips, his thumbs working magic on her lower back. She was so compliant beneath his hands and Nick knew that he would never be able to stop touching her, not when he had only just started. His tongue traced his bottom lip and it was then that he realized that he was probably going too far than he should have. They hadn't even gone on their second date and he was ready to take her right then and there on the bench. Well, that really wasn't saying much since for the past few years he had been fantasizing about making proper use of the lunch room table with her help. Nick swallowed hard and tried to think pure thoughts as she noticed her inch back, closer to him.

"That's enough for today," he decided, patting her back and getting up.

The groan she protested with nearly made him change his mind. However, he knew that right then was neither the time nor place for the way his thoughts were heading. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, a slight pout on her lips, and he couldn't refrain from bending down and giving her mouth a soft peck.

"Come on," he spoke softly, "we'll go get some breakfast."

"All right," she mumbled, slowly getting up from the bench.

"That's my girl," he drawled, a lazy smile on his face.

A soft blush crept across her cheeks, staining them, and her eyes looked anywhere but his as she moved to her locker to grab her things. She saw him walk off to the washroom so she took the opportunity to change into the clothes that he had desired so in the lunch room.

Humming inaudibly to herself, Sara pulled her shirt over her head and shivered at the slight cold of the locker room. She searched through her bag, trying to find a flash of color amongst the black and white. Finally, she pulled out the soft, silky fabric she was looking for and smoothed it out in her hands. It was an aquamarine color with an empire waist with ties just under her breasts so she could fasten it behind her back. The material felt nice against her skin as she tugged it down over her head, quickly tying it around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she say something move and nearly jumped when she saw that it was Nick leaning casually against the wall watching her with keen eyes.

"How long have you been standing there for?" she wondered.

"Long enough," he smirked, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked to her.

When he grabbed her by the waist and turned her so that her back was pressing against the bay of lockers, Sara didn't even think to reject the notion. She simply allowed him to do what he wanted, especially when she knew that it would lead to his lips on hers. His eyes were dark, with an undertone of unruliness that excited her and made her anticipate his following moves. He bent his head down until their lips were mere inches apart and when she tried to bring them closer he pulled back a little, smiling. It took her a moment to realize through her hazy thoughts that he was teasing her. Resting back against the cool lockers, she pouted mildly, gazing up at him with beseeching eyes.

Nick tried to be the levelheaded one, realizing that work was probably not the most appropriate place for their actions but he couldn't help it. Touching her skin had sent liquid fire through his veins, igniting certain instincts that were hard to decline and ignore. Just when he had thought he oppressed the unyielding urge to touch her, he saw her in her satin crimson bra. He knew that she had not meant for him to see her change out of her work clothes, but he was thankful that he had great timing. While he watched her seek for her shirt, he couldn't help but permit his attention to wander to adulterated thoughts. It had been too long since he touched a woman and now that he had found one that he knew he could be with, that understood him and his past, accepting everything, he had an unfamiliar need to make her his and let everyone know that she was his. The rather avid animalistic nature shocked him deeply but he knew that he had always been rather possessive by nature. And seeing how some of the men he knew acted around women, he figured that his instincts weren't all that different from theirs.

"Sar," he murmured, closing the distance between them.

Sara released a small sigh as his lips found hers and his body pressed her firmly into the metal lockers. His hands were on her hips, keeping her lower body pressed securely against his as his mouth claimed hers. He set a slow pace but brought it deeper and more fervent in a heartbeat, making her knees turn to liquid. At one point, Nick had to keep her standing by placing his knee in between her legs. Not that he minded, especially when she began to roll her hips up, meeting his. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck when he lifted her up, sitting her completely on his leg that was in between hers. One hand remained firmly attached to her behind while the other cupped her face gently, surprising her with a contrast to his demanding mouth.

Every challenge he gave her, every time he brought it deeper, she met him with equal unbridled fervor that drove him crazy, making him ultimately want more. His tongue slid playfully against hers and to her, it was the definition of perfection. No man had ever kissed her like this before and she knew that no other man ever would.

"Whoa… looks like we came in at the wrong time," a very recognizable voice said, surprise lacing his tone.

Nick broke the kiss and turned his head towards the doorway, not amazed to see Warrick standing there with a blonde next to him. He rolled his eyes and then gently let Sara down on her two feet when he knew that she would be able to stand by herself. Her face was flushed from their kissing but also from the fact that their friends had walked in on them in a rather fervent moment that she would have preferred them not to see.

Sra licked her lips and quickly grabbed her bag out of her locker before shutting it quietly.

"Sara, you really crushed Greggo," teased Catherine, an amused smile on her glossed lips.

"Sorry?" she asked frowning. Her mind was somewhere completely else than her current situation.

"He told me all about how you turned him down in the lunch room earlier."

"Oh, yeah," she replied, chuckling. "Nick was the one who did the most damage, I think."

"I hope you let him down easy," Catherine stated, looking at Nick who was waiting for Sara patiently as he leaned against the lockers like he earlier.

"You could say that," he drawled, continuing to watch Sara.

"Well, we better get going," Sara announced, smiling at Catherine and then Warrick.

Just as the two of them were halfway out the door, Catherine said loudly, "Sara, we still need to talk."

Nick laugh quietly when Sara rolled her eyes and said something noncommittal back tot the woman.

"Why do _they_ always have to walk in on us? Do they have radar or something that tells them when you and I are alone together?"

"Well, Sar, look at it this way," Nick started, resting his hand gently on the small of her back, "it could be someone else like –"

"Grissom," Sara addressed, mildly astonished when he purposely blocked the hallway to the front door.

"Can I speak with you two in my office for a moment?" he asked, addressing the question more to Sara than Nick.

"Of course," she replied.

Her quick glance up at Nick once Grissom started to lead the way told Nick that she didn't have a very good feeling about this. Reassuring her, Nick gave a quick peck to her forehead. The sigh that escaped his mouth was filled with annoyance and utter resentment. He wasn't looking forward to what their boss had to say, especially because he knew that it was a soft spot for Sara.

The door to Grissom's office was open for them when they finally caught up to him. Sara cast one more look up at Nick before they entered the spacious, dimly lit room where Grissom was sitting behind his neat and clean desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. Promise.

**Rating: **G

**A/N: **Thank you again for all the reviews. Ashley, you might want to start warming up your A/C soon. I'm predicting in two chapters, maybe three it'll be needed. Severely. : D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Sorry, what was that?" repeated Sara, her eyebrows reaching her hairline as she leaned forward.

"I asked if you and Nick would be willing to represent the crime lab in California. It just so happens that the two of you worked a cold case a few months back and there are new leads on the coast."

Settling back in her seat, Sara cast a side glance at Nick to read his expression. His appeared to mirror hers precisely. This was definitely not what she had been expecting. Something along the lines of professionalism and dating in the work place were topics she figured Grissom desired to discuss, not whether Tuesday or Wednesday was more suitable for arriving in California.

"There is another matter that pertains to this that I think I need to discuss with the two of you," he continued, looking from Sara to Nick over his frameless glasses.

Inwardly, Sara laughed oddly triumphantly because she _knew_ that sooner or later, Grissom was bound to bring up the subject of her and Nick. She folded her arms in her lap and maintained her passive gaze that had settled over her features once the astonishment had worn off.

"Now, I know the two of you have began to see one another and I think that's lovely. However, I would just like to remind the two of you that there is a time and a place for holding hands and affectionate gestures. A crime scene is not one of those places."

"We're not that morbid," muttered Nick, before covering it with a cough.

"I know the two of you are far more professional than that, however, but I felt that I needed to at least say that I discussed it with you if anyone were to ask."

"So that's it?" Nick wondered, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"That's it. All of your flights have been arranged, your accommodations, and transportation. Will I be canceling the second room?"

"For cost reasons, I think that would be wise," smirked Sara. "I mean, the department is already forking over a lot of money just to send us out there and take us around."

Grissom managed a chuckled and glanced down at the papers on his desk. "I'll remember to tell them that."

"She's very considerate," jested Nick, glancing at the woman next to him and flashing a grin.

It took every ounce of her being not to burst out laughing at the possible double entendre and underlying sexual innuendo. Apparently, Sara was not the only one who noticed for Grissom raised an eyebrow before returning his attention back to the small stack of papers in his hands.

"So why are we going out to Cali again?" asked Sara, attempting to break the silence.

"They're short staff, actually. One of their CSIs is on maternity leave and another had a death in the family. I was more than willing to offer a couple of CSIs to help since I'm old friends with the night shift supervisor. Not to mention she's lent me a hand in times of need."

Nick nodded understandingly, wondering exactly the kind of hand the supervisor had lent.

A moment later the two of them were dismissed after some technicalities were taken care of. They had a schedule of their arrival and departure, of when they were to be meeting the Cali crew. It turned out that they would have an entire two days to simply enjoy the beach and shop, which Sara was more than happy about. However, Grissom had been a little vague as to where exactly they would be working but Nick and Sara were far to focused on the excitement of getting out of Las Vegas and spending how ever long it took to solve the case in California, in a hotel already paid for.

"Maybe we should purposely tamper with the evidence so we can stay out there longer," Nick suggested as they moved down the hall.

"I want to keep my job, thank you. And if we were useless, they'd ship us back with a bad rep to boot."

"Oh well. It would be worth it," he grinned lavishly, a small glint in his eye that had her blushing at what he was not so subtly hinting at.

"Watch out. I may tell Grissom to not cancel that second room," she emptily threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," she challenged, looking over her shoulder at him as she opened the door to the parking lot.

Laughing, Nick followed her to her vehicle despite the fact that his was in the other direction. He opened the door for her and watched she sat down. The window was unrolled a second later so he could lean his elbows on it and talk to her.

"Still up for breakfast?"

"You cooking?" she asked, a smile dominating her face.

"Sure. My place or yours?"

"Yours probably has all the essential tools. Mine is severely lacking," she admitted, her face flushing slightly. "Not to mention I haven't had the time to buy groceries."

"All right. My place it is. You going to go home first or just follow me?"

"And pass up stalking you? Never."

Chuckling, Nick leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, allowing his lips to linger a little longer than what was considered customary.

"I'll see you soon."

With his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Nick watched as Sara backed out of the parking stall before he began to head to his car, all the while thinking of how her lips tasted like oranges.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, none of it's mine.

**Rating: **NC-17

**A/N:** Due to the graphic nature of my mind and the requests of the fans, this chapter is absolutely filthy and riddled with mature behavior and unadulterated naughtiness. If you don't enjoy reading about Nick doming Sara, I suggest you return to your server and pick "Grissom" and "Sara" as your pairings because Snickers is hot and honoring their sheer perfection for one another and the sexiness of Nick Stokes is a must. Having said that, please enjoy. Don't like? You were given the 'back' button for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he said quickly, crossing his legs as he sat down on her bed, directly in front of her while she continued to pack. "What side do you sleep on in your bed?"

"The middle," she replied, moving back to her closet, her hands on her hips as she deliberated over what was necessary for her to bring.

"You hog covers, don't you?" he asked conspiratorially, raising an accusatory eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't know."

"What about snoring? You snore?"

"Again, I wouldn't know."

To be honest, Sara was not one for twenty questions, especially when the majority of the majority of the replies were 'I don't know'. Eyeing her closet, Sara thoroughly scanned the contents and determined that she needed a new wardrobe. Since they had two days to do what ever they wanted, it was the perfect time and place to spend some of her cash that was currently collecting interest in the bank instead of enriching her life.

"How do you sleep?"

"Soon to be _alone_, if you don't quit the twenty questions, Nicky," she retorted hotly, throwing a dark glare over her shoulder.

"I'm just curious," he murmured innocently, putting on his best puppy dog face for her.

Turning to face him, the irritation drained from her immediately upon seeing the way his lip puffed out and his eyes were beseeching.

"Well, shouldn't you be looking forward to finding these out on your own? Or are you planning to take Grissom up on that second room?"

Her eyes followed his movements as he got up off of her neatly made bed and shoved his hands in his pockets while he leisurely came to her, stopping until they were nearly toe to toe. Warm, dark eyes gazed down into hers and lying beneath the chocolate exterior were promises and desires that Sara couldn't help but anticipate. His thumb stroked her cheek gently for a moment and she turned her face into his palm when he opened it to cradle her. A soft, chaste kiss was placed in the centre of his hand eliciting a small smile across his thin lips.

"No, Sara Sidle, you're stuck with me," he replied, his voice smooth and his grin flashing pearly whites.

"Really?" she said, feigning displeasure.

Nodding, he licked his lips and leaned in closer to her, never once breaking eye contact until their lips touched. Immediately, she was pliant beneath him once he wrapped his arms around her body, his hands roaming everywhere at once. In his mind, he wanted to make his actions unhurried and affectionate, but his body's unrelenting need to touch her outweighed his mind. As he brought the kiss deeper one more time, he carefully backed her up until she hit the wall. Sara's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected intensity coming from the man currently hitching her leg up and wrapping it around his waist so his hips could meet her pelvis perfectly.

With one hand, she was gripping the back of his neck in a grasp that she knew he would feel later and with the other she was currently using to deftly unbutton his shirt. She had no control over her movements. For once in her life she was allowing her unadulterated instincts to take precedence over everything, including all rational thought and logic. It explained why she began to roll her hips up against his. She was thoroughly rewarded when Nick broke the kiss, his breath in a mild pant, and rested his forehead against hers while he observed her lower body's movements with fervor. The hand that had settled lightly on the small of her back slid down to grasp her behind, encouraging her activities.

"Jesus, Sara, where did you learn how to do that?" Nick murmured into her ear huskily before he bit the lobe, slipping it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

Her hands found bare skin a moment later. Whether Nick wanted her to do it or not, she divested him of his shirt to reveal warm, hard muscle for her fingers to seek purchase in. Her mouth sought his lips before they traveled down under his jaw line, the stubble scratching lightly at her soft skin. With her face practically buried in his neck, she breathed in his musky cologne that she associated only with him.

"We're definitely not going to get bored in California," said Nick lightly, his hand gripping the back of her other leg so that it matched the one around his waist.

His lower body was pressing her against the wall as she hooked her ankles behind his back and loosely settled her arms around his neck. The grin on her face was mischievous, making Nick wonder what she was thinking. She allowed him a little insight when she pressed her chest firmly against his bare and caught the shell of his ear in between her teeth.

"Nicky?" she whispered throatily.

"Mm?" was his reply, since he was currently enraptured by his pelvis rolling in tandem with hers.

"Let's save this for the trip," she suggested.

He stopped everything and hastily looked up at her. "What?"

"Just seeing if you were paying attention," she teased.

"Okay good."

Just as Nick began to lean in to her, eyeing her lips not so subtly, Sara arched her neck back, raising her eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening?"

"You were teasing."

"I never said that."

Groaning, Nick continued drawling, "Come on, Sar, you're killing me."

"No, I think I'm going to see this one out."

Nick did not like the glint in her eye that told him she was up to something that he knew he wasn't going to enjoy.

"Put me down, please," she said smiling triumphantly.

"As you wish," he replied.

Making sure she was bound tightly around him, he made his way towards her bed with her in his arms, his hands gripping her behind to help keep her in place. Sara watched him cautiously and then let out a sound of surprise once he let them both fall onto the bed. Nick rigged it so that his body was pressing her into the mattress and his lips were locked on hers, kissing her for all she was worth.

Though she wanted to save where things were leading to for California, Sara couldn't help but succumb to the lust burning through her veins and waking up spots that hadn't been touched in ages. She fastened her arms around his neck so that his lips remained on hers as she continued where she had left off with her hips.

"I never knew you could be such a tease, Sar," Nick chuckled thickly, his eyes roaming her flushed face. "I have to admit, though; I kind of like it."

She shook her head at him smiling widely. "You totally would too."

Flashing her a sweet Texan grin, his eyes clouded over as another wave of desire took him over. He brushed his lips gently against her mouth and as she attempted to bring the kiss deeper, he pulled back, trying not chuckle as she whimpered at his taunting behavior. Finally, he crushed his mouth to hers and pinned her arms that had been around his neck into the mattress beside her head.

A small sigh was released from her mouth when one of Nick's hands that had been pinning her wrist trailed down her arm, tickling the skin with his fingertips. He brushed his knuckles against the side of her cotton covered chest before grasping the swell of it with his hand. His mouth latched onto the slight cleavage that her v-neck shirt revealed and he sucked lavishly at the scented skin, leaving a small angry mark behind.

However nice the garment displayed her cleavage and felt soft beneath his hands, Nick decided that he would rather see the shirt on the floor than on Sara. She appeared to be thinking the same because just when he had decided it was time to remove her shirt, she was just throwing it somewhere behind her.

"I like how you're thinking."

"Nicky, you don't even _begin_ to know what I'm thinking."

Smirking, he drawled quietly, "So why don't you tell me, hmm?"

"I'd rather show you."

No man would ever complain about a woman pushing him onto his back when it meant that she would be straddling him in return. He grasped her hips and growled when he saw her bit her lip as she slowly rocked against him. The view was nice from where he was, so he didn't complain when she rolled her hips slower and slower so it became a long, grind against him that had him nearly begging.

"Sara," he pleaded, his knuckles white and probably bruising her hips.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"Please tell me there was more to what you were thinking."

"And if there wasn't?"

Nick groaned as she let out a little giggle in amusement.

"Don't worry. There's plenty more."

To show she wasn't lying, Sara reached around and unclasped the back of her bra and tossed it in the same direction as she had her shirt. Nick's mouth fell open slightly at her brazen behavior and the fact that Sar was now half naked astride him, grinding her pelvis into his.

Sitting up, he wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could sit comfortably in his lap. He glanced up at her face before he bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. Her nails dug into his shoulders before they scratched down the expanse of his muscular back. His hand that wasn't resting on her back was massaging her other breast, rolling her nipple in between two of his fingers.

Roughly, Sara pushed Nick so that he was on his back once more. There was a frown evident on his face, like he had done something wrong.

"Sar –"

Her hands on his belt buckle silenced him immediately, although he couldn't help but chortle when she couldn't figure it out.

"Need a hand, darling?"

"Well, I was hoping to lend you one," she muttered, her attention still intent upon undoing the belt.

Finally, and much to Sara's only slightly bruised ego, the belt buckle gave. She unceremoniously pulled the black leather entrapment from the loops of his denim jeans and cursed the thing as she dropped it to the floor.

"You're no longer allowed to wear those."

"They help keep my pants up," he defended.

"Well, I guess you're not going to wearing pants anymore."

"You might not complain and Catherine. That receptionist too and that new tech…"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up now," she smiled sardonically, "because I don't have to take your pants off, or mine for that matter. I can leave them on."

"Oh, no, I'll be quiet."

"Good."

Sara leisurely unzipped Nick's jeans, pulling them off his hips and down his legs. There was something to be said about guys and bare feet. Normally, she didn't notice the appendages or even wanted to think about them, but somehow, Nick pulled off the bare foot look and she liked it. She settled herself back onto his lap and loved how his hands immediately went to rest on her hips. There wasn't much else that could have happened right then to make her happier except when one of Nick's hands slid up her stomach and stopped when it reached her cheek so that he could cup her face. She kissed the inside of his palm and then met his lips with hers in a desperate attempt to quell the desire burning through her.

As much as he loved her weight on top of him, Nick was yearning to set the pace of the situation so he could tease and taunt his woman until she was screaming his name; and that was his goal. Flipping her over, the kiss Nick held her in was never broken. He pinned her arms once more beside her head and savored the moan she produced when he pressed his arousal against the apex of her thighs.

The heat of her body and her smooth skin were addicting, consuming him entirely. With an inquisitive and explorative hand, he traced hers sides with his fingertips down until he got to her underwear underneath her pants. He cupped the heat in between her legs, pressing to fingers against her. She eagerly arched her hips up and Nick took it as the invitation to unzip the denim that was separating him from his destination. Although he badly wanted to shuck her of her jeans, Nick decided that certain fantasies of hearing her beg were far more enticing than instant gratification. So he slipped his hand underneath the cloth to find his hand instantaneously devoured by heat.

Breaking the kiss, Nick rested his forehead against her breast as his finger gently stroked the little bundle of nerves that was causing her to produce noises once only found in his dreams at night. He swallowed several of her cries with his mouth as he found the spot that made her legs shake and her nails dig into his bicep. Noticing that her hips were beginning to thrust up against him, he took it as a sign that she wanted a lot more. Without warning, he slid two fingers inside of her and reveled in the gasp that filled the room. His movements were slow and deliberate despite her blatant attempts at hurrying him.

"Nicky," she whined softly, pulling away from the kiss she had captured his lips in.

"Yeah, Sara?" he drawled out huskily, continuing his ministrations.

"Please," she groaned out when he hastened his pace.

"Please what?"

Whimpering when he ceased his actions, Sara pouted mildly until his fingertip found her clit once more. Her mouth opened and formed an 'o' shape. Chuckling softy, Nick's teeth nipped at her bottom lip as he smiled. He hardened impossibly more once hr realized that she was on the brink of an orgasm, her body trembling slightly and her pants heavy.

"Come on, Sar. Let go," he murmured into her ear, gently biting at the lobe.

A moment later, she did just that. Her body tensed as hard as it could and she cried out as liquid fire burned her. She came down seconds later, her breathing labored and her body slowly relaxing as the muscles unclenched. Just as Nick saw that she was unwinding, his finger moved again, catching Sara completely off guard. She frowned at him even as he slid back into her, though she didn't mind at all.

"I heard this rumor about multiple orgasms," he teased, smirking down at her.

Her second orgasm came quick and lasted longer than the first. He nearly came just from hearing her whisper his name as she finished.

"That's my girl."

He kissed her on the lips and smoothed back her hair away from her face.

As he lied down on his back, he pulled Sara to his side and began to stroke her back with his hand. The hand that had fallen on his chest slowly inched further down towards the waistband of his boxer-briefs that were doing justice to his package but were doing absolutely nothing to hide his raging hard-on.

"It's okay, Sar. You don't have to."

"Oh, I know," she began, moving on top of him, "but I want to."

Just as her fingers dipped beneath the elastic band of his briefs, both of their pagers simultaneously went off, surprising both of them. Nick growled and menacingly snatched up his, glaring at the screen.

"Oh Grissom, you have amazing timing," Nick muttered.

"What does it say?" Sara wondered, beginning to continue where she had been going.

Nick watched her closely as he reached for his cell phone next.

"Apparently something important."

While Nick dialed the number of Grissom's cell phone, Sara tugged down Nick's black boxer briefs. His eyes were wide and staring at her like she was crazy as he began to talk to their boss. She smirked as she wrapped her hand around his hard length, giving a rather firm squeeze. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head she he leaned back against the pillows he had settled himself against. Barely listening to a word Grissom was saying about their trip to California, his mind was more focused on her hand twisting and turning up and down his erection before something wet and hot covered the head. His eyes shot open and he nearly died when he saw Sara Sidle's mouth around the head of his penis, her tongue rubbing along the underside.

When her mouth slid down, engulfing him almost entirely, Nick had to bite down on his fist to refrain from moaning, no doubt giving Grissom something to be curious about.

"Yeah, Grissom, she's here," Nick replied throatily, watching the woman in between his legs.

She chuckled lightly and the vibrations went straight through him. He accidentally thrust up into her mouth but she didn't seem to mind. As she twirled her tongue around the tip, she swiveled her hand up and then came down terribly slow that had him nearly panting.

"Um, no she's a little busy right now." Nick paused, trying to bite back a moan. "Yeah, she's got her hands full at the moment…yeah…I'll be sure to tell her. Mhm. Yeah…'kay, thanks. Yeah…bye, Gris."

Hanging up the phone and tossing it somewhere towards the end of the bed, Nick let out the largest moan that she had ever heard from him. She giggled again and suddenly quickened her movements.

"You are the devil, Miss Sidle."

Glancing up, she raised her eyebrow.

"I nearly gave us away."

She released him and chuckled at the disappointed look that spread across his face.

"Well, I can stop if you want."

Her hand reached for him again, moving gradually to tease him.

"No, no. That's all right."

"Good."

This time when she covered her mouth over him, her pace was fast with one single goal in mind. It wasn't long before Nick was warning her that he was about to come. He half expected her to pull away when he informed her. The fact that she had moved quicker when he told her turned him on even more. The orgasm ripped through him, eliciting a deep sound of pleasure from him. He came hard as she swallowed everything he had to offer. It wasn't very often that women were so willing to do what she was doing.

Grabbing her roughly by her biceps. Nick pulled her up and into his lap. His hand wove into her hair, grasping at the tendrils and using them to pull her face close to his. He kissed her deeply and passionately, catching her off guard.

The two of them settled underneath the covers of the bed. Her body was molded to his as he spooned her naked backside. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while the other was loosely grasping her hand above her head. Kissing her shoulder blade, Nick breathed in her feminine scent and felt completely at ease.

"Cali's going to be a lot of fun," he murmured, chortling softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine… despite my best efforts.

**Rating:** G… PG. I said 'erection'.

**A/N:** Thank you for the patience : D

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Somewhere between the ridiculous time of morning and heavy dosage of Gravol, Sara was passed out in her rather stiff plane chair, drool lingering in the crease of her lips. Her head rested against the provided pillow that was propped up between her and the window, while her legs were moderately sprawled in a surprisingly comfortable manner. Chuckling softly at the adorable state of his coworker and newfound lover, Nick turned his attention back to the magazine in his lap, taking a healthy sip of his water. He knew that for the good portion of the trip, Sara would be exactly the same as she was right then: passed out and isolated. It made for a quiet trip though Nick was secretly rooting for a chance to become a member of the mile high club.

Nick was mindlessly flipping through the glossy pages, his eyes catching the odd word and the random face of a model sporting something ludicrously priced and shiny. It had been the third time he had 'read' the book; really he was merely providing his hands entertain since they couldn't really be on Sara at the moment, given the whole public thing and her being utterly dead to the world. So, he read and noisily turned the pages while his thoughts wandered into dirty gutters because they were far more amusing and enthralling than who was in rehab that week or who got a nose job.

The prospect of having a sort of all inclusive hotel excited Nick since he had never traveled before without paying a dime for anything. Just when he had figured that there were absolutely no perks to being a CSI, he realized that there were. They were just few and far between.

Finally tired and frustrated with the tedious magazine, Nick tossed it aside and started looking through the little carry-on bag that Sara had insisted upon bringing. He found a little iPod and some girl stuff that was probably make-up, a bunch of snacks and a couple of books. Intrigued, he pulled out the two thick novels that had bright covers. Frowning to himself, he read the back of them, wondering what kind of books Sara enjoyed reading before she went to sleep at night. Both happened to be trashy romance novels and if he hadn't known Sara very well, he never would have guessed that she would be a sucker for them. Deciding that one with the domineering lawyer and frivolous entrepreneur would be more scandalous given blatant unresolved sexual tension between them and distinctly different personality types, Nick returned the other book to the bag and settled in his seat for what he hoped would be a good, somewhat enticing read.

After the tenth page of what appeared to be the protagonist's life story, Nick figured it was well past time to skip ahead and find the juicy parts. He was sure that everyone did this since he knew that the real reason why people read that kind of sap was for the sex, something he was dying to get. Apparently, so was the domineering lawyer; Nick sympathized immediately.

Rifling through the pages, searching for key words that would only be used in regards to the particular subject matter he was seeking, Nick began to feel a little foolish and embarrassed that he was bored enough to read one of his girlfriend's seedy romance novels in a dire attempt to find some juicy material. He smiled triumphantly when he would the word 'erection' half way down a page but was rather disappointed when he discovered that the lawyer was merely expressing how he hadn't been able to successfully use any of the ones he had been getting recently. Nick chuckled before continuing on with his search for the soft core porn that he started to think was nowhere to be found.

It didn't surprise Nick that as soon as dinner was being handed out, Sara magically woke from the dead. Watching how she blinked her eyes several times to readjust to the light and when she stretched out the lethargy from her cramped limbs, Nick smiled at her cute mannerisms just as the flight attendant asked if he preferred the pasta primavera or the fish dinner. Neither sounded particularly appetizing but he ordered to of the pastas anyways, figuring he needed to eat.

"Were you reading my book?" questioned Sara, eyeing the novel that Nick had placed down on his fold down table.

"Trying to."

"Was I snoring?" she asked, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

Shaking his head as he chortled softly, he replied, "No, I was just trying to find a certain part."

"Oh. The sex?"

Her grin was catlike and mildly smug while he nodded, turning his head down to hide his flushed cheeks. Patting his arm softly, she shook her head.

"The other book is better."

"What? I figured that with all the 'unresolved sexual tension between two polar opposites' would be rich with lust."

"Nope. That's all it is, Nicky: unresolved."

"Pft, what a tease."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kind of like you," he quipped, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice rising in octave and her face clearly shocked. "I am _not_."

"It was a joke, Sar. You would never be a tease."

There was a pause in which she attempted to decipher his sentence, knowing there was a hidden meaning and definite insinuation immersed in it somewhere.

"Are you implying something, Nicky?"

"What could I by implying?" he asked, feigning naiveté and confusion.

"Oh, don't give me that."

Laughing, he returned his attention back to his dinner and finished it off while Sara ate hers, stabbing the noodles as she pouted about her lack of involvement in Nick's joke.

"I hate you," she said, after the attendant took away their garbage and leaving them drinks.

"You can't hide your love for me, Sar. You're not that good," he winked.

"Apparently," she replied with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Apparently what?"

"Apparently I'm not that good."

"Hey now, I never said that," he drawled, putting his hands up defensively. "I was just insinuating that you couldn't tease me if you tried."

"What makes you think that?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Just a lucky guess."

"We'll see, Nicky," she said noncommittally, reaching down to grab the other book out of her back. Turning to him and looking him square in the eye, she said evenly with the straightest face she could muster, "Or you might not tonight."

"Ouch," he winced.

"You brought it upon yourself, Nicky."

"Come on."

"Shh, I'm trying to read my book. Maybe I'll learn something from this Tracy girl since she's a bit of a tease."

"You don't need to learn anything from a fictional character, Sar."

"Well, you could from Hugo."

"Hugo?" he asked, arching a brow at her.

"Yeah, it's called multiple orgasms, Nicky," she smiled, loving how she just kept outright insulting him.

"Now that one definitely stung."

As much as Nick wasn't enjoying the rapid fire insults that were flying from her mouth, he loved how they had maintained their teasing and playful nature despite now that they were now dating. He was glad because he was afraid that they would lose moments like this where Sara would shoot down his masculinity. However, given that she was sleeping with him it, it hurt more because she had evidence to possibly back up her verbal abuse.

"It was meant to."

Smiling, she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his in an unexpected and chaste kiss that somehow managed to send heat pooling in his legs. His hand cupped the side of her cheek before grasping the back of her neck to keep her in place against his mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled away, patting his cheek before she opened her book and once again, lost touch with the world.

It wasn't much later when they were walking into the terminal and going through customs with the masses. It didn't take as long as Nick had anticipated and when they were finished, outside waiting for them was a cab to take them to their hotel. It Was only seven thirty when they arrived at their hotel.

Smiling, Nick walked around the end of the car to open Sara's door for her. She gratefully took the hand that he had offered and stepped out onto the busy street with cars quickly passing by. She wasn't sure if she had ever missed San Francisco but as she consumed the city life that was so different there than in Las Vegas, Sara had an ache in her heart that she never knew was there.

"You okay?" Nick asked, watching her face that seemed to be mixed with excitement and sorrow.

"I just never realized how much I had missed it here."

"It's been a while?" he wondered, grasping her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

She nodded for a response and then helped Nick unload their luggage from the trunk of the taxi.

Checking into the rather impressive hotel went smoothly, just like the elevator ride up to their new home for the next who knew how long. Sara ignored the view of the city behind her while Nick drooled on the glass. She had never been a fan of heights and as much as she wanted to turn around and see the beauty of the city, she wasn't ready to face all of her fears, especially since most of them resonated somewhere behind her.

"Don't like heights?" Nick asked once he turned his head to see her staring straight ahead at the stainless steel doors.

"You could say that."

Nick's hand found hers at her side and he squeezed it in an attempt to comfort her. He saw her out of the corner of his eye look down at their entwined fingers and smile softly before looking back at the elevator doors with a softer expression.


End file.
